


In Defense of Cedric Diggory [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Yes, I do not like that decision. Honestly, I think it’s a genuinely bad decision. Firstly, it doesn’t make sense. Secondly, I think it undermines the message of Cedric Diggory’s murder and ultimately, the books as a whole.





	

**Author's Note:**

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/22%20In%20Defense%20of%20Cedric%20Diggory.mp3) | 27:11 | 19.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook Part 2 TBA](PODBOOKURL) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
